everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maiden Falsebride
Maiden Falsebride is a 2015-introduced all-around-character. She is the daughter of the princess' waiting-maid from the fairy tale The Goose Girl, ''the antagonist of the story, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, Maiden is on the Rebels side out of fear for her life. A gentle, kind, and almost submissive girl, Maiden feels that she is the worst possible person for her destiny. Portrayers In English, Maiden is voiced by Laura Bailey. Character Personality Maiden is kind hearted and hard-working. She is desperate to prove herself to be the herself to be the helpful and charming girl that she is, unlike her mother. Maiden usually tends to be a listener rather than a talker and almost always does as she is told, which sometimes makes her a target of bullies. She is teased because she is described as a "good girl," and also because of how her best friend Gracie Goose will try to protect her. Because of this Gracie only makes the situation worse when she stands up for Maiden. This bullying has made Maiden very self-conscience about how she acts. When she was younger, Maiden never needed any thought about doing the right thing. Now she is slower and more cautious to do so. Maiden does her best to always be honest. One reason is because she knows lying usually doesn't end well, the other reason being that she is altogether a horrible liar. When she is lying, her voice is no louder than a whisper, and she tends to stutter. However, this doesn't mean she isn't good at keeping secrets. As long as she isn't asked a direct question about the secret, the secret will remain safe with Maiden. Maiden possesses a spirit of elegance that can be hard to see at times. Despite the fact that she is a dependent person and that she can be overly sensitive at times, Maiden contains a bubble of pride within herself that cannot be popped for anything. Appearance Maiden is a tall girl with peach colored skin, knee length honey gold curls, and a small mouth with neutral colored lips. She has a round face, and her expressions are usually soft, but can also show strong emotions as well. When working, Maiden wears her hair in a bun. Her eyes are large with thick, dark eyelashes and are an aqua blue in color. She has a beauty mark under her left eye. Her outfits are inspired by the clothing of maids from the twentieth century. The two main colors in her outfits are black and gray, with many lace accents. Fairytale How the Story Goes Main Article: ''The Goose Girl How Maiden Fits into it When Maiden's mother was a very young women, she married and had a child. (Maiden) Then, when Maiden was only a few months old, her father died. The death of her husband changed Maiden's mother into a sour, rude, unhappy person. She abandoned her baby, leaving little Maiden in the care of her grandparents. Her mother went on to work in the Queen's castle with the job of the princess' maid, no longer afraid to live out her destiny. In fact, she was glad to'' play her part in The Goose Girl. It is Maiden's destiny to be Gracie Goose's maid in their story, much to her dismay. Relationships Family Maiden's mother is the maid who betrayed her princess and tried to steal the prince in the story ''The Goose Girl. Her father was a farmer, but he died when Maiden was very young. Friends Maiden's best friend is Gracie Goose. They have been friends as long as Maiden can remember. It is because of Maiden's friendship with Gracie that she keeps her status as a rebel a secret, fearing it would make Gracie unhappy. She also has a strong bond with Mark Littlelamb and his twin, Miley Littlelamb. Maiden is, surprisingly, friends with Pythia Adalinda. A destined villain rebelling against her destiny and a destined villain happy to play her part. Maiden enjoys that Pythia is a sweet and loyal person. Their friendship is an unexpected one, but it couldn't be more sweet. Pet Maiden has a Shetland sheepdog puppy named Rebellieren, nicknamed Belbi, that she loves very much. Romance Maiden is secretly dating Mark Littlelamb, whom she cares for very deeply. Outfits Basic Maiden wears a white dress with a skirt that is just above her knees. The upper part of the dress is maid of sheer, black fabric that is split in the center. Her puppy sleeves are made of the same material.. The under layer of the skirt is made of white lace. She wears a small white apron with a black silk hem with white lace. Her lacy white stocking reach up to her knees and she wears plain black heels. Her accessories include a headband with a cute little maids cap on it and diamond dangling earrings. Class-ic Schedule 1st Period: Crownculous 2nd Period: Geogrefairy 3rd Period: Environmental Magic 4th Period: General Villiany 5th Period: Muse-ic 6th Period: Cooking Class-ic Trivia * She speaks with a very soft British accent. Gallery MaidenFalsebride.jpeg NewMaidenFalsebrideArt.png 1449420263089-2059699716.jpg|Lovely Markden art by StormWolfy! MaidenFalsebrideFanArt.png|Lovely art by Rudino.raagas! <3! MFalsebride.jpeg|Awww! TRocks did such an awesome and gorgeous job making chibi art of Maiden. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Goose Girl Category:Commoners Category:Bel's OCs